Here without you
by LuciusxHermione
Summary: There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Hermione Granger. He chuckled as he thought this knowing the ironic situation he was currently in. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger
1. Beresford?

A/N: hiya this is my first fan fic so go easy on me.

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, just the plot

Here without you

There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Hermione Granger. He chuckled as he thought this knowing the ironic situation he was currently in. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. The fact of the matter was that it was forbidden, he was a pureblood, and Hermione was a mudblood, she always felt alive, he always felt dead- well without her.

Draco Malfoy was obsessed with her. In his mind she was his, in his mind he was hers. She was the first and last thing he thought about each day, since the first day he met her.

The fact he couldn't get out her of his mind since the first day of school, the day he wished she'd get into Slytherin after seeing her on the train earlier showing off all the amount of power she had with a wand- which was a lot, this was bugging him- big time.

Now, whether he liked it or not he was at a ball, one of those pureblood swanky, posh parties where every rich pureblood in the vicinity would come along, and boast about how rich they were and how much land, stokes/shares and how many house elves they 'owned'. It was, in Draco's mind boring as hell! The person who had organised this 'party' was a man named Robert J Beresford. An exceptionally rich pureblood man, who for the last 16 years of his life had 'disappeared', 'ceased to exist' many people said. And yet were all surprised to have an invitation to the 'biggest pureblood event if the year', or so the letter said. The hall was alive with decorations, silver, black, gold and blue. A grand stage at one end of the hall and at the other was a table fit for a least 300 people. All in all this man was rich. He noticed Victor Krum was here. Wanker! He thought. He got to touch his Hermione.

A man dressed in an all navy blue suit tapped his spoon onto a glass so the hall would be quiet- obviously one of the waiters. At that moment a tall man with dark brown hair and dark brown-black eyes which you dare not look into for you would find yourself falling into them, walked slowly into the room descending a great staircase upon which all entered. His suit though plain was made out of the finest materials money could buy; he had a look on his face which suggested he was the most superior wizard in the room. Draco inched closer to his parents keeping a watchful eye on both his father and the man before him. The man now stood in the middle of a great circle which surrounded him when he began to speak

And with that the stranger began to speak in a low voice with a slight Bulgarian accent. "As many of you know I am Robert J Beresford. Welcome to my home. I have asked you all here for a very special purpose. I wish you to meet my children Hermione and Walter Beresford". He spoke as he pointed towards the doors at the top of the staircase. Draco's beloved along with a boy of a similar age who looked identical to his father slowly but confidently walked down the stairs.

Draco heard most of the room gasp as they saw Hermione. Many muttered 'she looks exactly like her mother', 'why didn't we see it before?'

Once Hermione and Walter reached the bottom of the stairs she kissed her brother then her father on the cheek and linked arms with her father.

"As you can see my late wife Aurora had blessed me with two beautiful children before she left us" he smiled gently but all in this room knew it didn't reach his eyes. "Now let us feast and your questions will be answered in due time". And in true Dumbledore style the food appeared although a little fancier than Hogwarts. Name places were in order and had definitely been thought out. The decorations on the table clearly had been done by professionals and of course who could miss the grand chandelier hanging gracefully above the table. All in all Draco felt at home!

Blaise Zambini an old friend of the family walked straight up to Hermione and proceeded to take her arm and lead her to the table. Draco seeing could only look on with jealousy and rage. His father Lucius seeing this turned and spoke in a hushed whisper, "she's just like her mother, beautiful, graceful and undoubtedly powerful. A true Hamilton. Robert, Aurora, and I were the best of friend however I don't remember children being involved. They were very secret towards the end of Aurora's death".

"How did she die?" Draco asked.

"The dark lord" Lucius spoke in a deathly whisper and with that walked away.


	2. take away my love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The dinner was exquisite, but nothing compared to his Hermione. She was amiably talking to Blaise, once she felt a pair of eyes boring into her soul she looked away and straight into a pool of silver eyes. Draco felt his heart leapt as a small smile tugged at the end of her mouth. Lucius seeing all this, gave his son the biggest glare and simply said, "Don't fall in love with her son; fate has a funny way of screwing people up, and even if she fell for you something will always come in between you two. It always does. Although it wont be me, son. I give you my blessing, just be careful." Draco was shocked at what his father had just said, but gave a nod to say he understood.

Just then the main doors into the room flew open and a man wearing all black robes, who was pale gaunt, with dark circles permanently around his black eyes. The man walked to the seat opposite Hermione and smiled the cheekiest smile in the room, and spoke "Hermione, Walter, and Mr Beresford please forgive me I was other wise indisposed."

"It's ok Marius. I'm glad you could make it." Mr Beresford said. A waiter approached Marius and asked if he would like any thing to eat. He said no, and explained he had already eaten. Then turned to Hermione and gave her the biggest smirk available. She just rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. 'NO' thought Draco. She was his, not that slime ball. Not Viktor's, not Blaise's. His. His alone. Lucuis again seeing the discomfort of his son said "he's a vampire; he means nothing to her, so calm down." Draco couldn't 'calm down' Hermione was his. The first barrier of her being with him was the whole pureblood/ mudblood thing. He still believed that stuff and at one point was gonna jack it all in for her but now he didn't need to. He also knew that since The Dark Lord was defeated by the one and only Harry potter things were slowly getting back to normal in the wizarding world, well as normal as they could get. Hence the reason he felt Hermione was always a mudblood that was the reason she had to stay with muggles. Damn Voldemort if only he knew he could have been with Hermione already. The question is what the Beresford's did to have Voldemort as their enemy.

With the meal over the men retired to the smoking room and would take about how great they were, the 'children' stayed in the ball room and the women left for another room somewhere inside the dirty great manor. All in all everyone was feeling quite good about themselves except Draco he was currently talking to Crabbe, Goyle and

Pansy. Pansy had finally given up on her little obsession of him in 3rd year when she found out Draco was in love with Hermione, and although she didn't approve she accepted it.

**Hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same**

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love**


End file.
